


Different

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a couple of steps back, tears welling up in your eyes. You’re staring at him, angry and disappointed, and you know by the way his eyes widen that he realized just how much he messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

You take a couple of steps back, tears welling up in your eyes. You’re staring at him, angry and disappointed, and you know by the way his eyes widen that he realized just how much he messed up.

«…hey, I didn’t mean it-» He takes a step towards you, but you move back, shaking your head, your hands clenched.

«Oh, you didn’t, did you? You always say that, but… not this time Kei, it won’t work.» You bite your lip to keep a sob in. You don’t even care about the tears running down your cheeks anymore.

«Fine, I meant it, happy? I didn’t mean to hurt you, though.» He doesn’t try to get closer anymore, and you wonder if he’s given up, if losing you is so easy for him.

«But you did. Really, Kei… I thought you were different.» You don’t wait for an answer. You stomp out, slamming the door behind you and walking away from his house.

He doesn’t chase after you.


End file.
